


legend says that headaches can do wonders, too

by fujinoookami



Series: Cherry Blossoms in the Wake of Summer [4]
Category: AKB48, After School (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujinoookami/pseuds/fujinoookami
Summary: For whatever reason she decided not to take a Tylenol.





	legend says that headaches can do wonders, too

It was probably the worse idea to stay up until three in the morning.

It probably is –

it definitely is.

Because staying up until that late meant watching _‘48g on crack’_ that Yunjin sent.

 

How was Yunjin even able to be up after only roughly an hour or two of shut eye is still a wonder to her.

(Or does the girl even sleep at all?

Lately, every morning at the dining hall, she would always meet her at their table. A mug of coffee bathed in creamer and a hand slightly trembling, the younger girl would never fail to greet her. _‘Lovely morning, isn’t it, unnie? Is Miyu around today?’_ )

 

By the time she _forcefully_ peeled her eyes open at the sound of her alarm, she could have sworn that she almost spilled words that weren’t supposed to be said at six in the morning.

Thank goodness she only ended up groaning and that the rest of the girls are sleeping like a log.

Other than those, she could only hope that her pounding head calms down after washing her face.

She doubts the two has a direct correlation with each other, but a desperate woman can wish.

 

It was a no go.

 

_“Jesus Christ.”_

 

They all dispersed after their last class ended.

Some deciding to head out as well for a breather.

Some choosing to stay back and practice a little more on their own.

She’s neither.

She practically dragged herself to a corner while regretting every life choice she’s made starting from three a.m.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that they have classes with the trainers, she would have woken up much later then.

Though she shouldn’t have really stayed up watching the videos Yunjin sent either.

Then again, they were exceptionally hilarious and among those is an actual clip of a young Sakura crying over the process of killing and cleaning a tiger blowfish, but soon proceeding to have a bite and giving her verdict that it was a delicious meal.

She remembers the necessary need to cover her mouth with the back of her hand.

( _‘What an adorable crackhead.’_ )

 

But she’s starting to feel like hell again.

Until now she’s tried to keep it all together

and it was an utterly dumb idea to do so.

Good god.

 

For whatever reason she decided not to take a Tylenol.

 

She shuts her eyes tight.

She should at least try to stay calm.

 

Now if nobody just approaches her, then she can safely make her way out and call it a day.

 

Right.

 

 _That_ will be the plan.

For nobody to approach her.

That much should be easy.

She smiled to herself.

Victory is just right under her nose.

 

Sort of.

 

Until she heard that familiar giggle and saw the face she knew she’d be so lucky to always wake up to every morning.

 

“Sakura.”

 

She was right in front of her, hugging her knees while sporting a playful smile.

 

“Did you fall asleep for a bit and somewhat started having a really nice dream?”

 

Brave of her to assume – Kaeun thought as she laughed. “Not really.”

 

Soon enough it was followed by a long and exhausted sigh.

She once again leans her back on the wall and closes her eyes not even minding the fact that a pair of hazel browns are glued on her. Something that would have made her feel uneasy if it was somebody else in the current state she is in.

But it is Sakura and she doesn’t even have to bat an eye again to know that she’s looking at her with more than much needed concern.

 

“Are you alright? Is something wrong?”

“I’m okay, just a little headache is all.”

 

It was a lie and she wondered if Sakura would easily buy it.

So she opened an eye to see for herself.

 

Sakura didn’t.

 

The closest she could come up with is how she tried to look disappointed that she lied, but only ended up looking even more worried than she already is.

She laughs even if doing as simple as such puts an unimaginable strain on her.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Come. Let’s go back to the dorm.”

 

She would have refused and said she can do it on her own, but she learned that Sakura isn’t one to let things pass so easily under her watch. On top of that, she doesn’t have the slightest strength anymore to even argue that she will be fine. So she took her hands and held onto them as she stood on her feet.

 

“What were you even thinking?”

 

Sakura sighs with a hint of frustration.

 

“Worried?”

“How can I not be? Just look at you!”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

And the headache must have really gotten the best of her by now, because for some reason she feels glad and she could care less about possibly embarrassing herself.

 

“But if I really did doze off and was having a nice dream, it’s probably because you were in there.”


End file.
